misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jynx
' Jynx', labled, The Nature Loving Girl started out as a Smoochum and later evolved into Jynx. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Sceptile. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank. She will not return for Total Pokemon Allstars Stats and Info *Type: Ice/Psychic *Height: 4'07" *Weight: 90 lbs *Ability: Dry Skin *Nature: Gentle *Moves: **Heart Stamp **Ice Beam **Psychic **Psych Up Biography Jynx was raised by her mother, Jynxie Mime and her father the famous Willy Mime. She was raised in a very passive household and was raised to respect all living things. She's a vegetarian by choice and because of how she raised. Her mother has always been what you'd call a tree hugger and Jynx could surf perfectly before the age of 3, with her Older Brother Kadabraiden Mime being a pro. She's amazing on water, but land is another story. She's the most clumsy one in her family. She's always been a peaceful girl, never aggressive at all and always has her heart on her sleeve. She entered the contest to just get life long friends and help her mom out with the money at the end. But for a peace loving girl, this competition was way more then she expected. Total Pokemon Island Jynx wanted the competition to be fun and get some friends, before she won. Sadly her hormones and heart got in the way. She started out on Team Registeel with; Combee, Chinchou, Hippopotas, Skitty, Porygon, Happiny, Treeko, Chingling and Jumpluff. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, her team jumped last and she jumped with the other 10 jumpers on her team. In The Big Sleep her team was woken up by a Groudon. She also started her long lasting relationship with Sceptile. She got second place in the Awake-a-thon, but Team Regirock had already lost so they were safe. In Dodge Berry her and the other girls on her team are woken up by Grimer and Muks. She played in the second round with; Happiny, Treeko, Chinngling and Hoppip versus Team Regiice. She manged to take out Glameow, but was later taken out by Misdreavus. In Those Talented Campers, she was chosen along with Skitty to represent Team Registeel with her psychic juggling. She ended up placing first and won the challenge for her team. After the challenge Treeko and Smoochum share their first of many kisses and evolve to Grovyle and Jynx. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, she competed in the third match alongisde Sceptile facing off against Team Regiice's Azurill and Glameow. She ended up winning the battle by KOing Purugly at the end. In Are You Scared Now?, Jynx admits her mortal fear is being left alone in the woods. In the challenge the next day, she ends up conquering her fear along with the other 8 member of Team Registeel. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty, she says in the Confessional Can she feels bad Poliwhirl got voted out over a person like Purugly. During the challenge she takes control and becomes the head chef and tells the team they're making her mom's famous Poke Pound Cake. They end up losing because Lanturn leaves Delcatty alone and the airhead puts cement in the cake instead of cinnamon. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, she competes in the second blindfold challenge with Nidorino, but ends up slipping and losing it. Luckily, Team Regirock sledded right off the waterfall giving Registeel and Regiice immunity. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, she ends up receiving a black ball and her life in the game is put in the hands of Cherrim. At the Cherrim Bonfire Ceremony, she receives the first Cherrim doll and is immediatly safe. In Time to Switch Teams, she was put on Team Gyrados alongside; Grovyle(captain), Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. While the team is trying to catch Nidorino while he sky dives, she asks Grovyle wha'ts romantic and he says writing someone's name in the snow with your pee, disapointing his girlfriend. During the Giant Tauros riding part of the X-Treme Torture challenge, she worries about her boyfriend Grovyle and Espeon tries to comfort her but fails. In the end her team wins thanks to Bellossom hanging on to the Wave Rider cord. In Oooh Shiny, she is paired up with Vespiquen to find the shiny powder. The girls end up finding Steelix third, but lose thanks to Nidorino's poor directional skills. In We're Human, she faces the 6th Sinnoh gym leader Byron and beats him with her Feraligatr. In Rotom Round-up, her and Sceptile catch the Wind Rotom when she uses psychic on it. They sadly end up losing because Bellossom sabotages her group of herself, Houndoom and Vespiquen to get one of them eliminated. She verifies with Houndoom that Vespiquen and Bellossom's fight cost them the challenge. Then she votes off Bellossom later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Gallery Jynx icon.png|Here's Jynx's Official Artwork from Fire Red and Leaf Green Jynx purple face.png|Here's Jynx with a purple face in the anime Jynx black face.png|Here's Jynx's original design in the anime Jynx manga.jpg|Here's Jynx in the manga See Also TEAM REGISTEEL Vespiquen Lanturn Hippowdon Delcatty Porygon-Z Blissey Sceptile Jynx Chimecho Jumpluff Nidoking TEAM GYRADOS Sceptile Jynx Porygon-Z Cherrim Houndoom Vespiquen Bellossom Espeon Bronzong Mantine Nidoking Umbreon TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Staraptor Clefable TEAM CHATOT Espeon Gastrodon Jynx Vespiquen Machoke Dodrio Hippowdon Bellossom Driftblim Exploud Absol Meganium Unown Persian Azelf Ellamise Jolteon Mothim Starmie Phione ' 'Froslass Girafarig Togekiss Tropius Steelix Flareon Lapras Vaporeon Ursaring Roserade Glaceon Drapion Mamoswine Xatu TEAM MILTANK Jynx Mothim Froslass Sceptile Steelix Rapidash Machoke Stantler Hitmontop Primeape ' 'Bellossom Poliwrath Delcatty Metagross Lanturn Slaking Musharna Minun Medicham Kangaskhan Category:Characters Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Miltank Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members